King's Cross
by Caradoc
Summary: Rated R for violence in Chpts II-III. Please review, Chpt. II now Uploaded!!! please review!
1. Default Chapter

Note: This has nothing to do with the 5th or 6th HP books and important charries die. hence the name fan FICTION. Danka. Oh. Rated R for violence, language .  
  
Chapter the First.   
  
Lord Voldemort sat on a very plush chair, his long pale fingers holding a Sneakascope. It was whistling madly. He smiled a bit, knowing that he would be killing soon. Soon, Doris McClaran stumbled in, her face red, here eyes brimmed with tears. She got on her knees, now sobbing. The Dark Lord loved the sound of a Death Eater sobbing at his feet and a Sneakascope whistling simultaneously. He smiled again, his tongue licking his dry lips as he grasped his wand. A smooth, dark voice emanated from the pale face, his mouth barely opening to speak. "Doris, Doris , Doris...what EVER are we going to do to you? After all, the Sneakscope never lies." Amid sobs, she managed to say "My Lord....I am deeply sorry...forgive...me..." She bowed down low, tears streaming down her face. He looked down at her, beginning to get up from his chair. "What have you done now, Doris? Surely, one of my faithful Death Eaters would not tell an Auror of my plans?" He leaned down, his flat nose almost touching hers "Or would she?" She looked up at him, knowing she was going to die. "M-My Lord...Forgive me..." Voldemort sighed, standing again. "No, No. I'm afraid I can't do that, Doris." He paced around her, impatient to kill. Oh, how he loved the look on someone's face as they knew they were going to die. "Action must be taken...to prevent this from EVER happening again." He took out his wand, still smiling. "For now, I must change my ever-so-clever plans." He smiled again, his wand pointing at her "Crucio." She wailed in pain. Her eyes were shut tightly, her face contorted in pain....pain like she had never felt before. She could've sworn she felt her face ripped apart, blood streaming down her face. Her skin was burning....she returned to consciousness again as Voldemort raised his wand. "Now, Doris. I am afraid you'll never get revenge, but, you should know better than to tell an Auror." He sighed, his wand pointing at her yet again. A flash of green light lit up the room. Doris McClaran's limp body was on the floor, face down. He turned away from her, the Sneakascope silent again. "WORMTAIL!" Peter Pettigrew slowly entered the room, shaking, afraid that Voldemort was in a bad mood. He was. "Y-Yes, my Lord?" Voldemort sneered, his red, cat-like eyes reduced to slits. "There is a change in plans." He thought madly, his brilliant mind formulating a plan. "September 1st. King's Cross Station. We attack. Harry Potter will be dead." He smiled again. Wormtail wasn't shaking anymore. He stood to full height "I shall spread the word, my Lord." He left, as Voldemort leaned back in his chair, Doris McClaran's body burning at his feet.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caradoc McClaran bought his books and other supplies for his 7th year slowly, not wanting to return to the Hell that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After the...hijinks of his previous year, being cut from the Quidditch team, losing a collective 150 points for Ravenclaw, and Harry Potter once again saving the day, he was tired of it. He bought his books, quills, et.al., and headed towards Gringotts again, forgetting his money for a new cauldron. As he rode the cart down to his vault, vault 388, he thought of his only reason for returning. Amber, his love, his hope. He had thought that they would be Aurors together. He had made the marks for it, and certainly wasn't afraid to stand up to Death Eaters, his scars showed that. The left side of Caradoc's face was completely scarred, for after Doris McClaran had killed his father when he was just 3 years old. She had pointed her wand at him, a narrowly missed aging spell coming from her lips. He had a white patch of hair, as a direct result of the spell. After that, she had done a spell similar to Diffindo, except made for flesh, which gave him his scarred face, leaving him with no feeling on the left side of his face. Just as she was about to kill him, Nymphadora Tonks walked in, Stunning her. Doris McClaran escaped, for she was a unlicensed Anigamus, turning into a raven. He was jolted from his reminiscing as the cart stopped. He walked into his vault, piled high with Galleons. He stuffed his pockets. Many had wondered how he had received such a fortune. He wouldn't tell, for both his parents had been famous Aurors, until his mother had become a Death Eater....he shook his head not wanting to remember any more. Back in Diagon Alley, he bought his cauldron, and walked dreamily towards King's Cross Station, from where he would be taken to his version of Hell. At 10 o'clock sharp, of course. He trudged slowly through the station, not noticing the many black-robed figures around him. He got a chill up his spine, but ignored it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter, as usual, had his usual entourage surrounding him. Tonks, Moody, and Lupin. He sighed, not wanting to attract attention to himself. Tonks saw Caradoc, and hugged him tightly. She had always liked him, for he had a good sense of humour, and a good soul. She smiled, then returned to her duties as guardian of Harry. Moody growled slightly, his magical eyeball swiveling, eyeing the black-cloaked people surrounding them. "Something's not right here...I can see it...." Tonks cocked her head "What is it, Alastor?" A smooth, dark voice came from a corner, his wand pointed directly at Moody. The being's red, cat-like eyes were visible through the shadow of the cloak's hood. He quietly muttered "Accio eyeball." Moody's eyeball popped out of its socket zooming through the throngs of Hogwarts students and Muggles alike. The eyeball was caught by a pale hand, with extremely long fingers. Voldemort crushed the magic eye with surprising strength, dust falling through his fingers. He turned to another robed figure beside him. He hissed "Now." Wormtail raised his wand, shouting "MORSMORDE!" The huge Dark Mark formed above his head as the cloaked figures took off their hoods, and exposed their wands. pointing it at random Muggles, witches, and wizards. After what seemed like minutes of silence, a collective cry of "AVADA KEDAVARA!" emanated through the station, blinding everyone for a few moments with a green light....  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	2. ChptII

Chapter the Second  
  
Caradoc's head reeled. Blinded for a moment by green light, he saw what seemed like hundreds of dead bodies around him. Harry Potter stood in the middle of a haphazard circle of Moody and some woman he didn't know. Lupin was spread-eagled on the floor, his wand clutched in his hand. Alastor Moody reeled as well, his magic eye destroyed. He howled, slightly delayed "DEATH EATERS!" The last thing he had seen out of his magic eyeball had been a long fingered hand, finger's open, waiting to catch his eyeball. He shuddered even thinking that Voldemort was here. He drew his wand, stunning the nearest Death Eater. There were more than Death Eaters here.every follower of Voldemort was here..Tonks screamed in pain as she was hit with the Cructiatus Curse. Wormtail screamed "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" Death Eaters closed around Harry, Moody, and Tonks, who was still screaming in pain..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood with his son alongside the Hogwarts Express. He was shaking, as he thought about what he was about to do. He heard the screams of the people outside. He handed Draco his trunk, who put it on the ground. Lucius grasped his wand inside his black cloak. Draco looked up at him "What's going on outside, Dad?" He had a puzzled look on his face. Lucius Malfoy's face was paler than usual. He shrugged "I-I'm not sure. Here. Take your owl." He handed his son his owl, who turned around. Draco was utterly confused, but didn't really care. As he turned around he said "I'm really looking forward to the next." When he turned around again, his father had drawn his wand, pointing it directly between his eyes. "D-Dad? What's going.on?" Lucius swallowed "The Master has bid on me to do this. They didn't let me out of Azkaban, Draco. The dementors our ours now. I must do this now." He swallowed again, his hand shaking "Avada." Understanding dawned on Draco's face.. He snatched up his father's wand, throwing it on the tracks. "I've always hated you. Always." He drew his wand. Hatred saturated Draco's body, giving him strength. "Goodbye, Dad." Lucius was now on his knees, tears streaming down his face "No.not my own son..please.no.." Draco didn't flinch "Avada Kedavra." A jet of green light came from the end of his wand, heading towards his father..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
People were screaming. Bodies littered the floor. Rivers of blood ran down the steps of the train station. Caradoc ran through the station, anxious to find someone, anyone. Death Eaters seemed to be everywhere, bodies piled around them. Witches and wizards old enough to know how to duel were dueling. Others had not had the chance, and were dead. Caradoc ran into Hermoine Granger, who was covered in blood. She was gasping for breath . Tears were streaming down her face "Killed.parents..cut them with spell.blood.everywh-" She fainted in front of Caradoc. Caradoc ran again, inadvertently doubling back to where he had started. Mad-Eye Moody was dueling Death Eaters with a fury. More seemed to be coming, Apparating in front of a still-robed figure in the corner. He shivered, knowing that it was the Dark Lord. The Dark Mark still hung above his head. Caradoc drew his wand, pointing it at a random Death Eater surrounding Moody, who now was cornered against a wall. The other woman was on the floor now, gasping for breath, Death Eaters walking around her as if she didn't matter. "STUPEFY!" One of the Death Eaters fell. Two blasts of green light whizzed over his head, hitting two Muggles. The Death Eater who he had hit got up, and started walking towards Caradoc. Voldemort cried "ALAINA! GET BACK TO POTTER!" The Death Eater, whose name was Alaina ignored her Master, not caring if she was killed because of it. Her wand was drawn. "So, you dare try to duel a Death Eater? You soon shall learn the consequences." She smiled evilly as a blast of red light hit her square in the back. Amber was standing directly behind the Death Eater named Alaina, smiling in spite of it all. She ran up to Caradoc, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "What's going on?" He didn't have time to respond as a blasting Spell hit her, knocking her against the wall, he skull smashing against the stone with a cracking sound. Alaina had gotten up again, her wand in front of her. She smiled "Ah, so the heroine is dead. What a PITY." Caradoc backed away from the woman he knew would kill her. "Wait a minute.you're the McClaran boy, aren't you? Your mother spoke so FONDLY of you, until she was killed by the Dark Lord." She beamed. Voldemort pointed his wand at Alaina. He put the Imperius Curse on her, making her go to where Moody and Harry were. Caradoc ran, as the Muggle police flooded into the building..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco stood over his father's limp body, his eyes brimming with tears as he thought of what he had just done. Death Eaters flooded onto Platform 9 ¾. Draco ignored them, beginning to go onto the train. Goyle's father cried "LUCUIS IS DEAD!" A Blasting Spell barely missed Draco, hitting the Hogwarts Express. It was knocked off of it's tracks, students screaming inside. Another Blasting Spell hit Draco, knocking him onto the tracks. He lay there, unconscious, as Death Eaters climbed into the train, children still screaming. One by one the screams were silenced, windows exploding randomly..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny Weasly clutched her shiny Prefects' Badge as she huddled in the bathroom with her mother, who was sobbing. She shook, hearing the screams outside the stall as a Death Eater burst into their hiding place, green light flooding the room. She and her mother were in a stall, hopefully not seen by the Death Eater, who was pacing about the bathroom. Ron was in another stall, shaking as well, tears silently streaming down his face. The Death Eater kicked open the stalls one by one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tonks was semi-conscious. She could hear the screams around her.she could feel the blood on the floor.she was lost in a world of pain, of darkness. She knew that she was going to die.she could feel it. The Imperius Curse hit her. Not able to fight it, she got up, slowly, her muscles screaming in pain. She staggered over to a cloaked man, whom she automatically knew was Voldemort. A cool voice came from under the hood. "Bow." Tonks did so. Voldemort raised his wand, and Tonks got up. After a moment, Voldemort spoke again "Get me Potter." Tonks staggered over to Harry Potter, her wand outstretched. She cried "HARRY! HARRY! THIS WAY!" The Death Eaters pointed their wands at her, but Wormtail cried "NO!" They lowered their wands, smiling, as Harry Potter walked to the safety of Tonks, as the Death Eaters busied themselves with trying to kill Moody, pretending they hadn't noticed Harry's absence. The police fired shots everywhere, hitting Hogwarts students, Death Eater's and Muggles. A spray of bullets flew towards Voldemort's head as he cried "IMPEDIMENTA!" The bullets stopped in midair, inches from Voldemort's face. He waved his wand again, and all 10 bullets turned around. With another flick, they sped toward the police, hitting 10 officers in the head, killing them instantly. Voldemort used the Killing Curse liberally, as the glass dome in the lobby of the station exploded, as a result of a deflected Blasting Spell. A news helicopter now had full access to the bloody maelstrom below..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hamish McIntyre had full view of the station's lobby now. Perched in the channel 5 news helicopter, he immediately felt sick, seeing the blood and killing below. The cameraman called out to him "Hamish! We're on in 5...3..2..1" He pointed to Hamish, who now had a professional look on his face. "Hello, I'm Hamish McIntyre for a special report. Currently something is going on at King's Cross Station. Authorities that have been sent inside.have not returned." The disgusted look was back on his face. "The death toll is in the hundreds,, from what we can see. The camera will now pan down.Please.if you do not want to see intense violence and blood shed, turn your television off." The camera panned down, as Hamish vomited over the side. Lord Voldemort had walked out to the center of the lobby, looking up, his hood down. He raised he was to the helicopter just as the camera panned down. He sent a Blasting Curse up at it, knocking the tail rotor off. Hamish McIntyre fell off, his body falling 200 feet. He died on impact. The helicopter spun around and around. It crashed in the parking lot, blowing up 3 cars. Petunia Dursely's favorite show had been interrupted by the special news report. She saw Lord Voldemort for a fleeting moment, and the dying surrounding him. She screamed as the television went into static as the helicopter crashed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caradoc ran over to Amber's limp body. He held her head, futilely trying to stop the flow of blood from her head. She moaned a bit as Alaina came behind him, Blasting him against the wall. Caradoc screamed in pain as he felt his leg snap. She slowly walked over to him, her wand in front of her. She smiled evilly as she inhaled, ready to let the Killing Curse roll off her tongue as it had so many times before..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny and Ron Weasely had been Petrified and thrown out the door, as the Death Eater killed their mother. Ron was blasted against the wall as Ginny lay on the ground, tears streaming down her face. She heard the all-too- familiar crack as Ron's skull was cracked as he hit the wall. He lay unconscious, barely alive. The Death Eater took Petrificus Totalus off Ginny, who didn't move. She still clutched the Prefect badge. The Death eater muttered something, and cuts immediately formed all over her body, over the major veins. Blood spilled over her neck, face, arms and legs . She fainted as the Death Eater walked away calmly, killing a Muggle as he walked towards the lobby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voldemort smiled as he heard the helicopter explode. Ministry Aurors flooded into the station, red beams of light hitting Death Eaters. He screamed "KILL THE AURORS!" The Death Eaters surrounding Moody moved away, killing almost every Auror in sight. The Aurors were vastly outnumbered... Tonks snatched up Harry's wand, and held his arm in a vice-like grip. She threw him in front of Voldemort. The Dark Lord lifted the Imperius Curse. The Killing Curse came from his mouth as he aimed his wand at Tonks. She opened her mouth in surprise as she fell to the floor, dead. Tears rolled down Harry's cheek as Voldemort leaned down in front of him. He seemed so cool in amid the utter chaos.so cool.so complacent.. Eventually, he spoke "Harry Potter.in front of me..no one to save him.wand less.." Voldemort smiled as Harry shook. "Well well.what to do with you now." He raised his wand, and pointed it at Harry. Alastor Moody lay on the ground, bleeding profusely. Draco Malfoy slowly regained consciousness, now beside the now silent Hogwarts Express. Caradoc McClaran was cornered, a Death Eater closing in on him..  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
